This invention relates to interactive wagering systems and particularly to interactive wagering systems for racetrack wagering. More particularly, this invention relates to off-track interactive wagering systems having user terminals for receiving racing videos and racing information via a medium other than conventional telephone lines and for displaying this information on a television monitor.
Wagering on sporting events such as horse, dog, and harness racing is a popular leisure activity. However, it is sometimes inconvenient to attend racing events in person. Not all racing fans have sufficient time to visit racetracks as often as they would like and some fans have difficulties in obtaining suitable transportation to the track. Thus, there is a need for wagering services for fans who cannot attend racing events in person.
Off-track betting establishments, which are generally more readily accessible than racetracks, have attempted to fill this need. However, a racing fan who desires to place a wager still faces the prospect of traveling to the off-track betting establishment.
Wagering via telephone is another option. A user of a telephone-based system typically sets up a telephone account against which wagers may be made. In order to place wagers, the user must interact with a computerized telephone ordering system by pressing appropriate buttons on a touch-tone telephone. This type of system is mainly used for placing wagers. Detailed racing information is typically obtained from other sources, such as printed racing programs.
Another approach for off-track wagering involves the use of dedicated devices that permit twoway serial modem communications with wagering equipment at a racetrack. These devices receive limited wagering information from the racetrack via telephone lines and provide it to a user on a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen. The user places a wager by making entries into the device which are then transmitted to the racetrack using the modem. Typical of this category of off-track wagering device are the Tiny TIM terminal of Autotote Systems, Inc., Newark, Del. and the terminal sold under the trademark "BetMate" of AmTote, Hunt Valley, Md.
Although it is possible to use terminals such as these in the home, doing so would monopolize the users' telephone line at certain times. And because the only data link with the racetrack using terminals such as the Tiny TIM or BetMate terminals is via telephone, it is not possible to receive racing videos with such terminals. In addition, the LCDs in these terminals make it difficult to display racing information in a way that may be easily viewed by the user. Because the Tiny TIM and BetMate terminals cannot be used with a television monitor, it is not possible for a user of such a terminal to display racing information on his home television set. Further, systems capable of interacting with off-track wagering terminals that use telephone lines to receive wagering information must provide a large number of simultaneous telephone connections to service each of the of the terminals. Because there is typically an extended connect time associated with each user, such systems are often unwieldy.
In addition, the racing information available through known off-track betting terminals is limited to a subset of the racing information provided by the racetracks. For example, presently available terminals may allow a user to view "twin" odds (the amount wagered on a runner to win versus the amount wagered on competing runners to win). However, such terminals do not allow the user to view odds, pools, or predicted payoffs for wagers such as show, place, or more advanced wager types, such as exactas, trifectas, daily doubles, pick threes, pick fours etc.
Further, with presently known terminals, the user cannot receive or display any additional information, such as handicapping information, weather conditions, or information regarding which races at a particular track are available as video transmissions on a given day.
It would therefore be desirable to provide interactive wagering systems and processes that provide racing data to off-track wagering terminals via a medium other than conventional telephone lines.
It would also be desirable to provide interactive wagering systems and processes that provide racing data to off-track wagering terminals that display the racing data on a home television monitor.
It would also be desirable to provide wagering systems and processes that provide racing data and racing videos to off-track wagering terminals on which the racing data and racing videos are displayed.
It would also be desirable to be able to provide wagering systems and processes that provide an improved level of racing data to off-track wagering terminals.